Your All That I Need
by roxtons babe
Summary: Marguerite & Roxton go on a picnic , does Roxton get what he has always wanted ? CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP .. please R & R
1. The cave..

Your all that I need  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day and Roxton and Marguerite were on a   
hunting trip.  
Roxton : Marguerite if we walk a little faster then a snail we   
might just catch   
something and be home before night fall.  
Marguerite looked up and stopped.  
Marguerite : tired of my company already John.  
She fluted her eyes at him and her voice was soft and salutary,   
that made Roxton   
stop and look at her.  
Roxton : ill never tier of you my dear you make my life a whole   
lot brighter, so what   
you after ?  
Marguerite put on a mock horror face as if to say she wasn't up   
to anything.  
Marguerite : me what are you implying Roxton, I only asked....  
Roxton : yeah yeah, it wasn't what you said it was the way you   
said it your after   
something I can tell.  
He eyed her surpisouisly he knew the tell tell signs.  
Marguerite closed the gap between them her movements fluid   
like [ like a cat ] she   
started to play with his buttons on his shirt.  
Marguerite : well there is this cave not far from here that I would   
like to investergate   
for research reasons of course !  
Again she looked at him with her big gray/blue eyes there faces   
inches apart he could   
almost feel her breath on his lips but he pulled away.   
Roxton : I knew it all the way here you kept looking in that   
direction that's why you   
came wasn't it , not to help me at all , [ he was angry now and   
hurt ] for those dame   
jewels you love so much.  
Marguerite stood back he wasn't happy, how could she turn this   
around to her   
advantage ?  
Marguerite : I know but [ Roxton turned to walk away ] but what   
if I make it up to you   
later [ he stopped , she knew that would get his attention ]   
perhaps we can go on a   
picnic just you and me, we don't spend nearly enough quality   
time together [ that   
clinched it ].  
Roxton turned round his anger disappeared replaced with a   
smile that reached his   
eyes [ Marguerite couldn't help but return it, he did that to her ]   
he made his way back .  
Roxton : just you and me all alone [ he pointed at her then ] .  
Marguerite : err huh, you and me all Alone [ she enfersized that   
part ] no interruptions   
.... [ she also left that part dangerling like a carrot under his   
nose ].  
Marguerite watched Roxtons mind weigh up the pro's and con's   
,the for's and against,   
she already knew the outcome.  
**********  
As they entered the cave Marguerite took lead she was   
convined that behond the   
corner lay the most preouis stones that would make her the   
richest person in all of   
England and solve all her troubles ,of course they would have to   
find a way off the   
platuea first. The adrenerline pumped through her veins as she   
steered round the corner , Roxton was ready for anything and   
had already   
produced his gun. Marguerite slowly took the turn and came   
face to face with a large   
dinosaur, Marguerite stood back quickly as did Roxton but not   
before grabing hold of   
her arm to lead her back outside.  
Roxton : Its ok , [ he heard Marguerite snort sarcasticly ] its a   
Triceratops..  
He didnt have time to finish what he was saying as Marguerite   
interuped him.  
Marguerite : oh THATS alright then [ she scoffed ].  
Roxton : sushh keep your voice down we dont want to alarm   
him. Its a plant eater it   
shouldn't cause us any trouble, harmless things, just back out   
quietly.  
Just as he spoke the Triceratops awoke and shifted his weight,   
when he caught sight   
of the humans he snorted at them then began to move towards   
them slowly.  
Marguerite : plant eater you say so, why is he making eyes at   
us.   
Her words were hushed to a whisper, she felt Roxtons grip   
tighten around her arm.  
Roxton : when I say run I want you to..  
Marguerite : RUN.. you want to out run this dino I thought you   
said it was harmless.  
Roxton : don't argue with me on this for once just do as your   
told Marguerite please.  
He said this almost pleadingly through gritted teeth,so she   
would respond and just   
run. When he heard no argument from her he turned just a little   
to see if they were   
any closer to the cave entrance.  
Roxton : ready 1,2,3 , RUN...  
Marguerite didn't need telling twice, she was out of that cave   
entrance like lighting,   
followed closely by Roxton. The Triceratops gave chase as far   
as they were clear   
from the cave, he then stopped huffed in there direction and   
sauntered back inside   
the cave.  
Marguerite and Roxton ran for a few more metres then decided   
that the dinosaur had   
given up the chase and stopped to take a breath.  
Marguerite : whoa, well that wasn't very friendly of him.  
She said between belts of breath.  
Roxton : I don't think he liked us intruding in his home. Cant   
blame him really I   
wouldn't want something like him in the treehouse would you ?   
Marguerite laughed and tried to regain her composure, taking   
her canteen from her   
shoulder she went to take a swig but the canteen was empty.  
Marguerite : err Roxton can I borrow your canteen please I   
appear to have run out.  
Roxton took his canteen and handed it to her, he scanned the   
area to see where they   
went off course, it was familiar to him and knew they weren't far   
from the treehouse.  
Roxton : its getting dark we better head back.  
Marguerite handed back the canteen and followed after Roxton.  
Marguerite : sorry I lead you on a wild goose chase I was   
certain that it held promise   
and now Veronica is going to be mad because we have gone   
home empty handed.  
Roxton : oh don't be sorry Marguerite, I'm not I've got a lovely   
picnic to look forward   
too remember.  
*********** 


	2. Apprehention ..

When Roxton and Marguerite arrived back at the tree house Marguerite was all set for   
a all out war with Veronica about returning without food supplys, due to her   
godforsaken jewels as she calls them.  
  
Veronica : well you seem to be light handed, so I take it you didn't catch anything.  
She looked from Marguerite to Roxton waiting for an answer.  
  
Roxton : well for me it was quite successful [ winking at Marguerite ] for our tummies   
no there just wasn't any raptures that wanted to pick a fight today.  
  
Marguerite knew what he was implying and was also relived that Roxton didn't   
mention the cave incident that day, that put them behide in killing there next meal she   
silently thanked him for that.   
  
She just didn't feel like confrontation with Veronica she had other things to think about   
, like how on earth was she going to get herself out of this picnic , it wasn't that she   
didn't want to go with Roxton she just didn't trust herself to stop if things got a little   
heated and if Roxton had anything to do with it there will many heated situations, after   
all she did encourage him just a little...   
  
The next day Roxton awoke with a wide smile today Marguerite promised him a picnic   
with no interruptions [ he hoped ].He made his way upstairs , Veronica was already up   
and was preparing breakfast and Challenger had gone to get fresh water for the day   
and as always Marguerite was no where in sight obversely still in bed. Well he'd see   
to that and headed for Marguerites room.  
  
Roxton tapped on the door, he waited for an answer but none came so he entered   
and prepared himself for a object to hit him but he was met by more silence.  
He walked over to her bed where she was peacefully sleeping a small smile at the   
corners of her mouth.  
  
Roxton : I wonder what your dreaming sleeping beauty.  
  
He bent down to remove a stray hair that lay across her face, he leaned in close  
and gently brushed his lips against her own, he pulled away when Marguerite gently   
stirred awake.  
Marguerite's eyes fluttered open she could make out an image standing before her   
and quickly withdrew backwards but as her vision cleared she was face to face with   
Roxton.  
  
Marguerite : why Lord Roxton what brings you here apart from waking me up that is ?  
  
Roxton smiled and leaned in closer so they were inches apart and could feel each   
others breaths on there faces .  
  
Roxton : well apart from seeing you, I came to wake you up from your beauty sleep as   
this beautiful young heiress promised me a picnic yesterday and I intend to keep her   
to that promise.  
  
He smiled and pulled away and started for the door, he paused just so he could throw   
her one of those devilish grins that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Marguerite quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen, on seeing Veronica   
setting the table she came along side her.  
  
Marguerite: err do you need any help today .   
  
She looked at Veronica with a smile on her face, Veronica pulled up to her full height   
she was a little shocked at the older womans proposal and suspicious ,Marguerite   
never offered help unless it benefited her in some way.  
  
Veronica : why ?  
  
she simply stated showing her obvious concern. Marguerite pulled away and smiled at   
her response she knew all to well why she acted like that couldn't blame her really she   
thought.  
  
Marguerite : its ok I only wanted to know if you needed me at all you know cleaning or   
washing ..  
  
She spoke with obvious disdain in her voice at the thought of mundane work but it   
would get her out of the trip on the picnic with Roxton.  
Veronica laughed a little when she noticed Marguerites nervous state she already   
knew about the picnic she and Roxton were going on, he spoke about it earlier letting   
them know that he and Marguerite were going off on there own did anyone mind, of   
course everyone including Challenger were more then happy if Marguerite and   
Roxton salted out there feelings for each other, sometimes there light hearted   
bickering or flirting was too much to handle.   
  
Veronica : no everythings fine Marguerite but thanks for offering.   
  
With that Roxton entered the room he smiled when he saw Marguerite was up and   
ready.  
  
Roxton : offering what ?  
  
He picked up the apple as he said this. Marguerite flashed Veronica a warning glance   
if he knew she was offering help so she could get out of the picnic it would hurt him   
and she didn't want to do that no matter what happened at the end of the day.  
  
Marguerite : oh if she wanted me to lay the table.  
  
Her voice trying to sound normal, Roxton glanced at the already laid table and then   
looked back at Marguerite confused.  
  
Roxton : but its all ready done Marguerite ...  
  
Marguerite followed his gaze and noticed that too,  
Marguerite : well there you go then don't say I don't offer to help every now and then.  
  
Veronica scowled in her direction and then offered Roxton a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roxton lead the way to the water hole he knew a great spot there that was well hidden   
from predators and wasn't directly in line with the sun so offered great shade.  
  
Roxton : come on Marguerite It will be dark by the time we get there if you don't pick   
up your pace.  
  
His step was light with anticipation, while Marguerites was heavy with apprehension   
she really wished she didn't get herself into these things, this was exactly what   
happened in her past and got her into trouble.  
  
When they reached the water hole Roxton had picked the perfect spot Marguerite   
thought to herself but it only made matters worse for her anyway.  
Roxton watched Marguerite from the corner of his eye she was laying the cloth on the   
ground but she seemed distant, had all morning, could it be that Marguerite felt   
uncomfortable around him alone, he had never noticed it before not even yesterday it   
was since he mentioned the picnic that morning but surly she wanted this as much as   
he did after all she suggested it in the first place, he decided to shove the thought to   
the back of his head until they were settled perhaps it was because she was nervous,   
after all he was.  
  
Roxton : well this is cosy, could lay here all day ...  
  
He was chewing a piece of long grass while leisurely laying down on the blanket while   
Marguerite was sitting up against the tree stump at least a metre away from him.  
  
Marguerite : yes it certainly has its moments being on this plateau I'll give it that.  
  
She was looking in the direction of the water, she longed to go for a swim but knew   
how that would be taken by Roxton but perhaps if she just went for a paddle ...  
  
Marguerite jumped up and slowly made her way to the waters edge and began to   
remove her boots, all the time she was well aware of a pair of eyes boring into her   
back but she was frightened to turn round incase he took it as an invitation, so she   
carried on by rolling up her trousers to her knees, she then tested the water with her   
foot, a small moan of pleasure escaped from her lips as the cool water caressed her   
toes .  
  
Roxton watched her every move she was magnificent with the sun outlining her   
silhouette and when he heard a soft moan from her lips a slow stirring started in the   
pit of his stomach, he had that feeling many times once when he was shot laying in a   
cell and he had kissed her, in that moment any pain he had felt completely   
disappeared when there lips touched it was then he realised that what he felt for   
Marguerite was more then lust or winning his prize catch but love and it was stronger   
then ever as he watched the woman he once described as made of fire and steel.  
  
He needed this woman more then the air he breathed, he loved the way her eyes   
danced when she laughs and how she enjoys her two hour bath. The feelings that   
stirs within him when they share a sweet gentle kiss , the way she runs her fingers   
through his hair and how her scent lingers even when she's not there.  
  
Marguerite could still feel his steady gaze upon her never leaving her, she even felt it   
sometimes when he wasn't even there like he shared apart of her soul she knew no   
matter what happens to them on this journey through life that feeling will always   
remain etched in her heart. She splashed the water around her she could feel the   
tension she had felt all morning slowly disappear as she relaxed. 


	3. OH..

Roxton watched Marguerite splash the water around her feet, ' if she   
wants to be splashed the so be it ' he thought to himself. He jumped up   
slowly from where he was laying and slowly made his way behide   
Marguerite, she hadn't noticed him yet until it was to late he swooped   
down and with a hand full of water splashed it at Marguerites face just as   
she turned around.  
  
Marguerite: ROXTON.... why you.... come here...your'll pay for that....  
  
Marguerite darted off in the direction that Roxton left for, with her canteen   
that was full of water he was going to pay for that.  
Roxton had turned and ran just as she was recovering from the shock, he   
heard her words and knew she meant everyone of them and from the   
look on her face he had to run and hide quick.  
  
Marguerite : oh come on Roxton I'm not going to do anything, lets just   
finish lunch..  
  
She had been looking for him for just over ten minutes and was fed up   
with this hide and seek game, she never did like it she had played this   
game one to many times in her past but it was always the other way   
around she was always the one running to hide.  
  
Roxton watched Marguerite go to and throw trying to find him, but he was   
the great hunter and knew how to camouflage when needed [ like now he   
thought ] he wasn't sure weather she,had enough of the game or   
she was trying to trick him into coming out either way he didn't trust his   
darling Marguerite she was very cunning, he'd seen it many times over   
since they arrived on this plateau [ I mean who else can make a giant   
come down to your size ] he laughed to himself when he thought back to   
that memory and the jealousy he also felt at the time.  
  
Roxton : ok lay down the canteen and back away slowly, then I'll come out.  
  
Marguerite : Lord John Roxton the world renown hunter is afraid of a little water well I never....  
  
Marguerite slowly laid down the canteen and backed away so that she was close to the water, she had another plan ready.  
She watched as Roxton appeared behide some bushes not to far from where she was and start to make his way towards her, his face was covered with a huge I won this game smile [ oh little did he know ].  
  
Marguerite : you know we haven't had much qualities time together yet have we ?  
  
She had one of her seductive smiles on , she knew he would play right into her hands if she kept up this pretence.  
  
Roxton: well no I suppose we haven't, but I have a mind your about to make that up to me!  
  
He was slowly making his way towards her until he was face to face with her their bodies inches apart, he hadn't even noticed Marguerite turn ever so slightly so that he now had his back to the waters he leaned in to kiss her, as there lips touched he was half expecting to be pushed away but far from  
it the kiss just became more passionate and he was just about to wrap his arms around her heavenly body when Marguerite moved her hands up to his chest and gave him an almighty shove.  
  
It was like slow motion as his eyes found hers just for a minute as his whole body fell back into the water, then he could see nothing as the water engulfed him.  
  
As he emerged from the water looking like a drowned rat , he watched as Marguerite slowly backed away from him and there was this big grin on her face.  
  
Marguerite : arrhh revenge is sooo sweet....  
  
That was it Roxton was upon her so quickly even she didn't see it coming, as they fell to the ground Roxton turned his body so that when they landed Marguerite fell on top of him thus not crushing her under his weight, and just as she was coming too he turned again so that he was now straddling her s  
o she couldn't move.  
  
Roxton : so you think that was funny do you, I forgot just how cunning you really are my dear Marguerite. Well now what shall I do with you now that I have you......  
  
Marguerite watched his handsome face shrew up as he was thinking and in the position that they were in both there breathing had become more erratic, he then looked back down at her with a sly grin at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Roxton : now let me think what is it that you hate most.... being stuck here on this plateau ...no that's not it....having to face raptures nearly everyday....no... arhhhh yes I've got it [ he leaned closer to her face and smiled ] being tickled...  
  
and with that he started to tickled her under her arms, belly around her chin, Marguerite was squirming madly under his body but his weight held her fast.  
  
Marguerite : oh god Roxton ...... please stop.....ROXTON .....please....  
  
she couldn't even get a sentence out properly as he kept on , she was laughing so much her whole body ached , Roxtons was laughing too now as they were thrashing about on the floor , if anyone passed by they would have thought he was trying to kill her if it wasn't for the laughing that could be hear  
d.  
  
Roxton : oh god Marguerite .... I do so love you.....  
  
Suddenly Marguerites laughing and movements stopped.  
  
Marguerite : what did you just say...  
  
Shock was everdent in her voice, her face had become serious she couldn't believe what she had just heard him say.  
Roxton moved slowly back away from her he too was shocked by his outburst .  
  
Roxton : oh god did I just say that aloud.  
  
Marguerite moved slightly under him she felt quite uncomfortable now.  
  
Marguerite : erm yes...  
  
Roxton : well I might as well get this over with [ he took a big breath ] its true Marguerite I do love you with all of my heart.  
  
He kept his eyes on hers he was struggling with himself to control his feelings he felt for this woman , he hadn't meant to say those words but he was relived now that it was out in the open and he was pretty sure Marguerite was harbouring some feelings for him too, if she would only trust him.  
  
Marguerite : oh....  
  
Marguerites head was pounding she has never been in this situation before she was pretty sure she had never been in love before, although she had been married it was only for the money then, it was never like this, she just didn't know what to say all she wanted to do was run , run away she just didn  
't know how to deal with it.  
  
Roxton : oh, is that all you can say, I've laid my feeling out on the line here and all you can say is OH.... 


	4. Trouble

This chapter goes out to all the people who took the time to review my story,   
thankyou.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roxton pulls himself up and away from Marguerite, his hurt and angry he was so sure   
that she had the same feelings for him too, 'how could I have been so wrong '   
he thought to himself.  
  
Marguerite : I'm sorry what else do you want me to say..  
  
Marguerite was having a hard time getting round all her emotions that she felt at the   
moment, feelings she had no experience in with her parents or her past lovers, how   
was she too just bring them up to the surface when she didn't know how.  
  
Roxton : well that the fact that you dont know what to say says it all Marguerite, for a   
crazy moment I thought those feelings were returned, obversely I was wrong.  
  
Roxton turns away and starts to pack up their things, he didn't want to be here any   
more then he had to.  
  
Marguerite just sat and watched, she was hurting too ' he should know that this is   
difficult for me, I've never experienced such feelings before, my parents never   
loved me, my past lovers never truly loved me just my money and when I finally find   
someone to love and be loved in return he walks away at the first hurdle and   
that's just to give me time ' she thought to herself.  
  
Marguerite : Roxton please I need time its a little sudden bringing these feelings to the   
surface.  
  
Marguerite stands up and tries to make eye contact with Roxton but he was doing his   
best to avoid all eye contact he was trying so hard to hold his emotions   
together.  
  
Roxton : sudden you call two years stuck on this blasted plateau sudden, playing our   
little games, flirting and sharing tender moments, well if that's to quick for you   
Marguerite how about in ten years from now hows that...  
  
He wished his tone wasn't so cold but that's how he felt like a block of ice just waiting   
to crack.  
  
Roxton : I think we had better head back to the tree house.  
  
There was no time for a discussion as he pulled the cloth up from under her feet and   
stomped off in the direction of the tree house, not even waiting to see if   
Marguerite was following.  
  
Marguerite watched his movements with anger and regret and followed after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were about one hour from the tree house, there was an uncomfortable silence   
between them, Marguerite was desperately trying to work out all her emotions and   
what she truly felt for Roxton, she knew she loved him with all her heart but trying to   
display all this at once when she was so use to protecting her heart from these   
feelings was hard, she could see from the deep strides Roxton was taking and the   
way his shoulders slumped forward she had hurt him she just didn't know how to   
correct it.  
  
Roxton was trying his hardest not to think of what just happened but his mind kept   
replaying the scene over and over her words haunting his every step ' what else   
do you want me to say ' kept going around and around in his head and all he asked   
was for her to say she loved him too, how could I have been so wrong.   
  
Roxton was walking when he heard some rustling in the nearby bushes, his hunters   
instincts told him that they were being followed and watched, he should have   
noticed sooner but his mind was on other things, he came to an abrupt halt and   
started looking around him straining his eyes and ears to pick up the slightest   
movement.  
  
Marguerite who had been watching Roxton from behide watched him stop and scan   
the surrounding area, something was wrong.  
  
Marguerite : What is it , what's wrong ? she stated in a hushed voice.  
  
Roxton backed up to Marguerites side his rifle at the ready.  
  
Roxton : I'm not sure but I think we're being watched.  
  
Marguerite : Raptures ?  
  
Roxton : No they would have attacked us by now, no I think its man.  
  
Marguerite had enough she was having one hell of a day and all she wanted to do   
was go back to the tree house and sleep.  
  
Marguerite : Well who ever you are show yourself this instant, I'm not in the mood for   
playing games.   
  
She shouted into the bushes angrily and frustrated.  
  
Roxton grabs her arm and literally drags her behide some bushes, he cant believe   
what she had just done.  
  
Roxton : What the hell are you playing at, you have just invited the whole neigbour   
hood round to play now .. you....  
  
Marguerite : Well come on John tell me what I am....  
  
Both looked at each other with so much anger you could have cut the air with a knife.  
  
Roxton was about to finish his sentence when they were surrounded by head-hunters   
and no escape.  
  
Roxton : Great now look what you've done.  
  
He was counting how many head - hunters there were. Marguerite looked at him a   
little stunned.  
  
Marguerite : Me, oh that's it blame me because some head-hunters decide they want   
us for there dinner.  
  
The cannibals watch the two as they battle it out between them, they looked to and   
throw to each other, a little unsure what to do next. They hadn't come across   
something like this before where there prey seem to be fighting themselves.  
  
Roxton : well if you hadn't have shouted your head off perhaps we wouldn't be in this   
situation now.  
  
They were now facing each other there bodies inches apart nose to nose.  
  
Marguerite : well we would have been caught anyway as you did say we were being   
followed, and wait a minute while we discuss who is at blame here dont you think we   
should be making a plan on how to get our selves out here ALIVE.  
  
John was about to say something when he watched Marguerites eyes widen with   
horror at first he thought it was because he was actually going to say what they   
were about to do, then realised her eyes weren't on him but behide him but it was too   
late he was hit on the back of the head and the last thing he saw was Marguerites   
shocked face as darkness engulfed him.  
  
Marguerite screamed out his name but her fate was the same as his and she too fell   
into the darkness with only one thought on her mind John. 


	5. NOOOOOOOO....

In this chapter I've burrowed a couple of lines from TLW ' Barbarians At The Gate ',   
please dont sue me I'm really not worth it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They have been gone far to long thought Veronica, she was standing on the balcony   
watching the area waiting for there return.  
  
Malone prepared a cup of tea for Veronica and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
Malone : they will be back soon Veronica there properly just making up for lost time.  
  
Veronica smiled and took the cup of tea Ned offered to her. She then turned back to   
watching the forest and noticed it was getting dark.  
  
Veronica : I know but I cant seem to shake this feeling that some thing is wrong,   
look its getting dark and you know how Roxton always makes sure we're back before   
dark.   
  
Malone pondered on this for a moment, she was right Roxton was a stickler for   
making sure that they either set up camp or made it back to the tree house and no   
matter what good time they were having he wouldn't endanger Marguerites life by   
staying out for the nite rather then be back at the tree house safe and sound.  
  
Malone : OK lets fetch Challenger and go look for them, but just for the record if we   
interrupt anything I'm blaming you..  
  
Veronica could only smile, she hoped they did interrupt them, then find that they have   
been attacked or worse.  
  
Within half an hour they were all packed and ready to go, much to Challengers   
annoyance who was busy experimenting with his new invention.  
  
Challenger : come on then, if we are to find them I want to be back I have a lot of work   
to do and I'm sure Roxton and Marguerite are not going to be happy that we are going   
to interrupt there picnic.  
  
Challenger wasn't so sure that anything had happened to them but he wanted to   
make sure just like Veronica and Malone.  
  
Malone and Veronica entered the elevator and smiled at each other after Challengers   
comment he was a funny character sometimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite awoke from her unconscious state, she immediately becomes aware of a   
pounding head ache and back ache come to think of it. She tries to pull her hand up   
to her head but winces in pain when she cannot move. Marguerite opens her eyes to   
see whats stopping her, she then sees that she is tied very securely to a tree stump   
her hands and legs tied and her body slumped forwards ' no wonder I have a back   
ache ' she thought to herself.  
  
As she opened her eyes again she realised John was captured too, she frantically   
tried to focus on the surrounding area too see Roxton, she gave a sigh of relief when   
he was also tied up and slumped forward but he was still unconscious.  
  
Marguerite struggles with her restraints and is very anxious with Roxtons welfare he   
was still unconscious and she could see a trail of blood down the side of his face,   
obversely from the hit on the head she hoped that was all it was.  
  
She looks across the camp and watches the group of head-hunters but she was too   
far away to hear what any of them were saying.  
  
Her attention is bought back to Roxton as she sees him stir awake, she calls to him   
softly.  
  
Marguerite : John, John please wake up, come on now not the time to be having a   
nape.  
  
She smiles as she sees his eyes flutter open and then close again.  
  
Marguerite : Oh no you dont, come on John stay with me, JOHN....  
  
That catches his attention as he opens his eyes again and tries to focus. His head   
feels like its being hit against a brick wall and then he remembers what happened and   
looks up in search of his Marguerite, he relaxes just a little when he sees two pairs of   
concerned eyes staring back at him.  
  
Roxton : oh thank god.   
  
He mutters under his breath and looks up again at her face.  
  
Roxton : are you OK ?  
  
Marguerite : Well apart from the spitting head ache, being tied to a tree stump, quite   
securely I'd like to add , oh and being on the dinner menu for these brutes I feel   
absolutely bloody marvellous.  
  
She responded in her usual sarcastic tone.  
  
Roxton : Your fine, so how many our there.  
  
Roxton knew she was OK from her sarcastic voice that was only Marguerite.  
He tried to turn and look round but his head went into a spin and had to close his eyes   
to regained his composure.  
  
Marguerite watched him, worry etched all over her face he obversely took a greater   
blow to the head then she did.  
  
Marguerite : Are you OK ?  
  
Concern evident in her voice.  
  
Roxton : Why Marguerite sounds like you care.  
  
He sounded cold, she couldn't blame him really.  
  
Marguerite : I do.  
  
She was feeling exhausted with the situation they were in and the situation with   
Roxton.  
  
Roxton watched Marguerites head hang low with exhaustion, now wasn't the time or   
place to discuss their relationship. He started to struggle against his restraints but to   
none avail he would have to wait till they untied him then maybe they could have a   
chance to escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Veronica, Malone and Challenger have been tracking Roxtons and Marguerites tracks   
for about an hour when they find that they had doubled back on themselves obversely   
returning but then they stop.  
  
Veronica : what the .... this isn't right these tracks clearly show them making there way   
to the water hole and then there returning back in the same direction but they didn't   
return ...  
  
Challenger is looking around for any others tracks.  
  
Challenger : perhaps they had to change direction for some reason and took a   
different route back, we better look for the other set of tracks and hurry its getting   
darker by the minute.  
  
The small group then disperse to look around, it wasn't long when they come across   
the head-hunters tracks.  
  
Malone : Over here look.. there are more tracks but not Roxtons and Marguerites.  
  
Veronica walks over to where Malone was pointing.  
  
Veronica : your right there not Roxtons or Marguerites there cannibals I think and   
judging by the number of tracks there's about ten of them. I've got a very bad feeling   
about this...  
  
Just as she finished her sentence Challenger shouts for them.  
  
Challenger : oh dear I think we can safely assume Roxton and Marguerite have been   
captured by them, look ... there's Roxtons hat and Marguerites gun.  
  
Veronica looks for the direction they were heading in, they had to find them and quick   
head-hunters never wait around for long in one place.  
  
Veronica : Do you want the good news or bad news.  
  
Malone : You know either way I think its going to be bad news all round.  
  
Veronica : well the head-hunters tracks lead off in that direction to the west, but there   
are no tracks from Roxton and Marguerite which means they are probably being   
carried.  
  
Challenger : that means there either dead or injured, so I suggest we hurry up and   
find them.  
  
With that the group head off to the west hoping that the trail they are following leads   
them to Roxton and Marguerite alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They follow the tracks for about an hour when they realise they must be close as they   
can see and smell the smoke from a camp fire.  
  
Veronica : we're close to the camp site its important to be as quite as you can and   
stay low, if there is ten of them we will have no chance with just three of us we will   
have to wait till we get there to size up the situation.   
  
They all agree and make the short journey to the camp site.  
  
Malone : There it is through that under growth.  
  
Challenger : yes I see it, and there's Roxton and Marguerite on the other side. They   
seem to be unharmed but securely tied up, we need to untie Roxton and then   
Marguerite if we are to have any chance of an escape.  
  
Veronica : right Ned you untie Marguerite, Challenger you keep watch and ill untie   
Roxton and if we're lucky we might just get away unnoticed.  
  
She looks at the faces staring at her in ' I dont think that will happen face ' and smiles.  
  
Veronica : it might .  
  
They quietly make there way round the other side of the camp and just as they   
approach Roxton and Marguerite, two cannibals make there way to Roxton and start   
to untie him, he struggles against his captures but there to strong for him and hold   
onto him tight.  
  
Marguerite looks on in horror she madly starts shouting at the cannibals in there   
native tongue but they dont even glance in her direction. She starts to pull as hard as   
she could against the vines holding her but they only cut into her wrists more, she   
could feel warm blood running down into her palms but she didn't care all she could   
think about was Roxton.  
  
Roxton is led to a stone slab he could see old blood marking the surface, his stomach   
churned at the sight. He viciously fought the men pushing him down onto the slab but   
his strength was weakening. He was tightly fastened to the stone he could barley   
breath let alone move, he watched as the obverse leader made his way towards him   
holding an sharp axe in one hand.  
  
Roxton tried to turn his head so he could see Marguerite for the last time he wished   
she wouldn't be witness to his death.  
  
The leader risers the axe into the air ready to bring it down upon Roxtons neck, he   
closes his eyes he never thought he would go like this. He could hear Marguerite   
screaming out his name.  
  
Marguerite : NO..... PLEASE GOD NO..... JOHN I LOVE YOU.......  
  
She knows he heard her as he turns his head ever so slightly in her direction and   
sees a small smile on his lips.  
  
She then watches in slow motion as the axe is bought down whistling through the   
air.......  
  
Marguerite : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
please R & R I love feed back helps me progress with the story.... 


End file.
